


Falling for You

by hart051



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: While on mission (and screen), they are heroes, with few slips, trips and the like. They cannot afford to make such mistakes. However, while off mission they can trip over themselves when it comes to love and the like.The YJ cast are klutz when it comes to love. Various slice of life drabbles/moments for YJ pairings.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Cissie King-Jones(implied), Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr., Brenda Del Vecchio/Paco Tejas, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thurston, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Conner & M'gann: Dancing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> If the summary is any indication, each chapter of this work will feature a pairing, canonical or possible, and will have a moment in which a trip, fall, stumble, etc. happens when said pairing is involved.  
> This is meant to be funny, meaningful and a little romantic, hopefully tide over the wait for season 4. So enjoy!  
> N.B. Chapters a posted as completed, chronology will be specified in chapter notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supermartian taking dance lessons in preparation for their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't know if by 3.9: The Prize, Conner and M'gann are married or with the fact they are going to Mars with J'onn and Gar to have a wedding there. It could also be that they decided to have two weddings, I have heard of biracial/multiracial couples do this.  
> Either way I thought it would be fun to depict the two taking dance lessons. ;)

“You’ve got to be kidding me?”

“You’ve done this before Conner.”

“Still-”

“You presented yourself to the world and joined a public team. You saved the world several times-”

“With you.”

“What are you worried about?”

“Accidentally stepping on your toes.”

“Oh, Conner.”

“Hello Megan. I’m a man of steel.”

The two, M’gann M’orzz and Conner Kent, were currently taking dancing lessons for their first dance as a married couple.

* * *

“Why the lessons? Couldn’t you, I don’t know, hug each other and sway or something?” Bart asked, echoing his original thought when he and M’gann discussed wedding traditions.

He was sitting on the couch in the Hub chilling with his fellow outsiders after a group training session.

“Yeah, but for some couples they want it to be more meaningful or fun. So they may take lessons to surprise their fiancé or just for kicks.” Gar explained after taking a gulp of water.

“Seriously.” Bart scoffed. “I don’t get how that could be-”

Ed walked to the speedster, took his hand, and with the easiest of grace spun him around in a simplified Tango. The teleporter finished by dipping him. Everyone else who witnessed this display took a visual record of it.

“You were saying.” Ed smirked.

“Way to crash my mode.” Bart managed to say, dumbstruck as Ed righted him.

“Show-off” Virgil muttered, equal parts fond and jealous.

Vic let out a low whistle. 

“Smooth moves there E.D.!” Cassie cheered.

“I’ll say, never thought I’d see Bart Allen redder than he is now without his suit.” Gar observed, with a very mischievous smile.

It wouldn't be surprising if their next Team Bonding session involved dancing.

* * *

Conner had the very same sentiment about dancing as Bart, but if it would make M’gann happy then how could he refuse. He’s sure it would be very entertaining to their closest friends. The ‘OG Team’ as Gar and the others have been calling them. It was actually kind of fun, almost like combat practice, just less ‘fighting', more touching and a lot of tricky footwork. He proceeded to dip only to over-step and topple onto M’gann, ending up in what could have been a very compromising situation. 

“Sorry.” He apologized while raising his body off of hers.

“I’m okay Conner.” M’gann assured him. “It kinda reminds me of ‘bedtime’.”

He could have outright kissed her there on the floor, but they were in public and were taking dance lessons. So he got up on a knee, extended his hand out to M’gann. She took it and they both rose up back onto their feet.

“Are you two alright?” One of their old high school friends, Wendy Harris asked. She also happened to be taking the same class as her high school friends with her fiancé.

“We’re fine Wendy,” Conner answered. “Thank you for asking.” 

“Doesn’t your fiancé weigh a ton?” Marvin White, who was dancing with his long time girlfriend now fiancé asked M'gann. “I doubt I’d survive over 200 pounds of man on me.”

“I’ve been through tougher situations Marvin.” M’gann answered with a discreet smile.

“She can handle anything.” Conner gave his fiancé a chaste kiss on her lips and proceeded to spin her around.


	2. Cissie & Bart: Lean on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's injured but refuses to seek help, luckily there is someone nearby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comics Bart and Cissie have a connection of sorts (Bart's mentor Mercury Max being the reason Cissie no longer has to put up with her mother's Arrowette fanatics), however from what we have seen in the show there is none other than that they had been on the Team.   
> Several writers like myself and couple on this fandom had headcannoned that perhaps Cissie and Bart were possible, that at least Cissie might have thought of it, being a 'normal-ish' girl in the 21st century while Bart who came from the future might be slow or with the evident but not confirmed relation with Ed(uardo) had not been attracted or even the idea of dating and courtship might have flown over his head.  
> Either way, here's another klutz moment.

“Ow, ow, ow...”

Arrowette was trying to very discreetly limp her way to the locker room after a mission.

“That doesn’t sound painful.” 

Arrowette pivoted her head in the direction of the voice. Kid Flash was standing next to her.

“Oh, hey Allen.” Cissie greeted as brightly as she could.

“‘Sup Cissie.” Bart returned. He looked down at her feet.

“Why are you limping?” He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“I’m not limping-” Cissie tried to misdirect only to lurch forward.

Bart sighed. He swiftly went to the side opposite of her uninjured leg and looped her arm around his neck and over his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around Cissie’s waist, much to her blushing. 

“Let’s get you to the med-wing.” He said.

“I’m fine.” She protested.

Bart smirked. “Let’s see what the doctor has to say.”

* * *

Black Canary had the honor of evaluating Cissie’s injury. She wrapped a bandage around the injured leg before giving Cissie her advice.

“Just stay off that leg for a couple of days and you’ll be back at it.” She said.

“Thanks Dinah.” Cissie returned.

“In the meantime, someone should help walk you home.”

“I can do it, Canary.” Bart replied.

And just like that both heroes changed into their civvies and walked through Star City to Cissie’s apartment.

“So what was that all about?” Bart asked.

“What?” Cissie countered.

“The ‘I’m fine’ bit.”

“It’s nothing.”

Bart gave her a ‘really’ look.

“I was on patrol with Green Arrow chasing a baddie.” Cissie summed up. “I shot an arrow at him while running. It hit, but I twisted my ankle in the process.”

“You shouldn’t have to feel that you need to hide your injury.”

“And what do you know?”

“I know in the future if I show any weakness my tormentors make sure I get a ‘reminder’. ” Bart's tone devoid of any lightheartedness or usual mischief.

Cissie observed the worried face of one of her favorite teammates grow grim. “Oh.”

She had joined the Team a couple of months back and still couldn’t believe this cheerful, near bottomless speedster was from a non-existent apocalyptic future straight out of dystopian sci-fi book. They walked in a companionable silence, until they reached the building.

“I’ll walk you up to the door and then leave if that’s what you want.” Bart suggested.

“I’d appreciate that.” Cissie returned, gratefully. 

After Bart helped her up the stairs, Cissie immediately embraced him in a hug, and he returned it.

“Thanks for looking out for me.” Cissie said.

“No problema hermana.” Bart replied with a wide smile.

“You really need to work on your Spanish.” Cissie deadpanned, mentally laughing.

Bart shrugged, then dashed away.

_ He’s such a cinnamon roll! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Because there is little evidence of the relationship, I'm not a huge supporter of BartXCissie. They'd make a cute couple...but I'm not going to make a mole hill out of this. Although I did do a chapter.  
> \- It had just came to me and seemed appropriate. Cissie might feel a little defensive about asking for help and Bart helping anyways because he's a good person and didn't have anything better to do.  
> \- Not sure what the layout in the Watchtower is exactly, but there is no way there would not be a med-wing.  
> \- I like to showcase in my works how Bart is both a cheerful, likeable guy but also a little sad in some ways. However I think it's not worth pitying him. For one thing, Bart in the show didn't have any interest in returning to his original time.


	3. Ed & Bart: Dealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart seemed a little off even for a fun group picnic. In fact, he's tripped far too many times to be speedster cockiness. Lucky for him someone catches him and has a nice chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about Joan's condition or terminal conditions/diseases, or accurate timing of certain stages in declining health, but for simplicity's sake assume this event occurred before the beginning of season 3 during the summer months and that it's not to the point in Joan's health that she needs to have monthly/bi-weekly check ups but Bart knows about what is going to happen.   
> Also I am not well-versed in Spanish so if anyone has a better translation or wants to call out a better translation for a brief Spanish phrase I used in this chapter, feel free but be respectful.  
> Anyways enjoy some Bartuardo or zeta-flash

“Try and catch me, Virgil!”

“Get back here, Bart!”

It was just a lazy weekend. It was meant to be a ‘Team Runaways’ picnic in El Paso, but one thing led to another. Jaime, Bart and Traci had been hanging in the same park, along with Paco and Brenda having a date, so all five of them ended up joining. They had meant to start when Ed came, but he was running late with setting up the Taos Meta-Human Youth Center. He had texted in the Runaways’ group chat that it was alright for them to start without him. 

The current group began to eat and made sure to keep Ed’s share of food inaccessible from a certain speedster who strangely had no interest in eating it let alone his own food. Jaime seemed the most concerned about it, pestering like a doting mother as his childhood/school friends teased him. In the midst of teasing Bart seized the opportunity to steal Virgil’s hat.

Bart ran fast, for a normal human. Virgil had a chance to catch him only to fall face flat on the grass. 

“I know I’m good-looking, but Virgil,” He paused for dramatic effect and winked. “But, you don’t have to fall for me.”

That got a mix of groans and laughter from the rest of the gang.

“You-” Virgil groaned.

“It’s been fun,-”

“Don’t you dare-” Virgil seethed.

“But, I gotta run!” He let out a cocky laugh before he sped off.

Just as he ran he tripped. Lucky for the fastest kid alive someone was there to catch him.

“I know I’m handsome, but my friend, you don’t have to fall for me.” The newcomer said in a familiar lilting accent.

Virgil frowned as he dusted himself off.

“Oh hey amigo! You came!” Bart enthused as he was helped back up.

“Of course, but I didn’t think I’d run into you.”

“Well it’s crash either way!” Bart enthused and laughed at his own pun. “Get it!”

Ed rolled his eyes. Then it hit him. Something about Bart’s demeanor. It wasn't the same.

“You okay?”

“Never better.” 

Bart tripped again, but like before Ed caught him. It was something of a cute meet scene in rom-com, eyes meeting and their faces inches apart.

“Are you two going to pose for the cover of  _ GQ  _ or are you two going to get a room?”  A frustrated Virgil called to the two boys.

Both boys broke apart, Bart righting himself.

“It’s good to see you too Virgil.” Ed said to Virgil.

Bart stepped forward only for his vision to black out and to feel his right side hit solid ground.

* * *

Between the states of wakefulness and unconsciousness Bart heard voices.

“Is he okay?” Sam asked.

“I knew something was wrong.” Jaime lamented.

“Don’t blame yourself bro.” Tye reproached.

“I should have said-”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You were looking out for him.” Traci reasoned.

“He needed to come to you or someone for help. You can’t and shouldn’t ‘force’ it.” Ed added.

“He’s waking up.” Brenda said.

Bart opened his eyes and grumbled.

“Easy  _ ese. _ ” Paco said.

Bart groaned as he tried to sit up, wincing at a headache. He ended up lying back down; his head on what he realizes is Jaime’s hoodie.

“What happened?” He asked, rubbing his head.

“Dude, you passed out!” Virgil exclaimed. “Had us worried! Had me worried I-”

“I’m fine, Virg. It’s not your fault.” Bart assured, which did not make Virgil less worried.

“Sorry I wasn’t-ow!” Before Virgil could continue he was promptly smacked in the arm by Sam.

“No sorry.” Sam scolded. “You didn’t know. Bart didn’t tell. Not going to get better if you apologize like crazy.”

“Even, I had an inkling that something was wrong,” Jaime admitted. “But I didn’t intervene. I didn’t want to seem-pushy.”

“Still, I should’ve known from his eating habits.” Virgil moaned.

Brenda sighed and picked up a frisbee. “No more sorries from either of you softies.” She pulled both Jaime and Virgil in a brief, squeezing hug. Both boys winced from the girl's strength. “Now let’s give Bart some space and play some frisbee.”

“Someone should stay with him.” Jaime said.

“I’m fine.” Bart protested.

“I’ll stay with him.” Ed offered.

“Dude, you just arrived.” Tye said.

After a rather heated discussion, with Bart’s input ignored, everyone agreed Ed should stay with Bart. 

“Hey Jaime, I have a favor to ask of you.” Bart stated.

“Anything.” He said faithfully.

“Come closer.” Bart gestured with two fingers on his right hand.

Jaime leaned. Bart tilted his head and raised it up to whisper in his ear. 

Bart lips curved up in his usual mischievous grin. “Go kiss Traci, before she thinks you’re gay!”

Jaime backed away immediately. “Dude! What the-”

Bart gave Jaime a 'really' look. “I may be dense sometimes, but I am not blind.”

Jaime frowned, slightly flustered. “Don’t blindside me like that! Besides,-”

“I’ll be fine.” Bart repeated. “I just need to rest, but your rippling muscles are distracting. Go distract Traci with them.”

Jaime flushed.

“I’ll stay with him.” Ed repeated his earlier sentiment. “Go  _ Boludo _ !”

Jaime gave Ed a glare unsure if he meant  _ Boludo _ as an insult or a friend. He sighed. 

“ _ Gracias hermano. _ ” Jaime turned to Bart and enunciated. “Go home if you feel really sick.”

He gave one more ‘brotherly’ look before joining the rest of the group.

“Well. I really understand his love-hate relationship with Milagro.” Bart commented.

“He was worried about you.” Ed reasoned.

“Too worried.”

“So Jaime and Traci...?” Ed began.

Bart rolled his eyes. “The thirst was real. They’re practically dating already and just don’t know it.”

“And you do?” Ed raised an eyebrow.

Bart smiled casually and shrugged. “Been feeling third-wheelish when we chill-hang together.”

Ed chuckled.

“So, how are you?” Ed asked.

“Moded beyond mode.”

“Did you eat?”

Bart nodded. “A couple of bites.”

“Normal for a speedster or a non-speedster?”

Bart shrugged. “Didn’t feel like it.”

That was definitely a red flag. Bart never got tired of food.

“What’s going on?" Ed asked carefully. "You almost never pass out from ‘low blood sugar’. In fact, you usually eat plenty for you.”

Bart went silent avoiding Ed’s gaze turning his nose into the makeshift pillow that is Jaime’s hoodie. He moaned.

“Bart?” 

“It stinks.” He muttered.

“What does?” Ed asked.

“Jaime’s hoodie.”

“Seriously?”

“It smells muy bad.” Bart retched.

“ _ Muy hediendo _ .” Ed corrected.

“Yeah, muy hediendo.”

Ed leaned down on his elbows and took a whiff. “Yeah it kind of does. But stinky clothes aside, what’s going on with you?”

Bart went silent. 

“You can talk to me Bart.” Ed prompted. “If you want.”

More silence.

“Back then, it’s no surprise to see people disappear the next day.”

Ed nodded and prompted him to continue.

“Here it happens, but people sometimes make-” Bart’s brows knitted in deep thought. “A spectacle.”

“That my friend would be, a funeral.”

Bart smiled sadly. “I know everyone dies at some point, but what if you knew it would be coming soon? Someone you know will ‘die’?”

“Do you know if someone is going to die?”

Bart didn’t answer.

“I wouldn’t know personally; I doubt it’s any easier than not knowing.” Ed started. This wasn’t a common topic he’d talk about, but he knew plenty. “But you shouldn’t try to hide it. If you need to get it out of your system do it. Just don’t let it eat you up trying to contain it, trying not to worry others who care about you and you care about in return. If anything it’s more of a reason to go to them and not run away from them.”

Ed let out a long sigh after saying his piece.

“Are you okay, Ed?” Bart asked, looking up.

Ed chuckled. “Let’s just say for a while I’m not going to feel any aster.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Bart looked down.

“For what?” 

“Making you worry.”

“We’re friends, part of being friends is worrying about them when they are eating way less than usual.” Ed assured. “Speaking of which, do you think you can stomach some food?”

Bart looked back up and nodded.

Ed split the food the group had set aside for him earlier with Bart. 

“Feeling better.” He asked.

Bart nodded while still chewing, not at his usual pace, but in a much better mood. Without any warning, Ed reached out with his hand and brushed some crumbs off at the corner of Bart’s mouth using just his thumb.

“Uh, thanks.” Bart said stunned.

Ed felt his face heat up and quickly withdrew his hand.

“Sorry about that.”

Bart smiled. 

The two resumed eating, enjoying each others' company and watching their friends play frisbee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- It seemed very much like Bart to do something like steal someone's hat and it ended up being Virgil.  
> \- I may have made Virgil guilt prone unconsciously when I typed this because of the scenes in "Early Warning" in which he forgets about the 'funeral'.  
> \- From what we have seen of Jaime's bedroom, it is that of any teenager with pop culture and not always clean. I don't mean to mark him as a 'slob' but it just felt appropriate to insert some humor.  
> \- I did drop some 'bluepulse' but as evident in this work and other works I worked on I do not see them as canon or possible.   
> \- Bart may have been 'accustomed' to deaths in action from his past, but deaths he knows will happen regardless of what he does is different. Even not knowing when can be scary.  
> \- Ed would not be as versed about the subject he discusses with Bart, but would know how to be conscientious and considerate in addressing his concerns.


	4. Jaime & Traci: Heroics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can be a hero on and off the job, just a matter of luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day!  
> I had not planned to do this, but it has been a while since I posted a new chapter or fic. Also it seem appropriate to post something romantic.   
> This chapter is in continuity with the previous chapter with Ed and Bart. Same setting, same cast, a different couple in the spotlight. Hope you enjoy!  
> * I do not have any other postable chapters for this fic, but nevertheless take the time to read this chapter or any previous chapters.

“Those guys.” Jaime muttered to himself.

_ What the Ed and the Bart said holds true. Why doesn’t Jaime Reyes ‘confess’ to the Traci? _

“Et tu, Scarab.” Jaime then realized the irony. “Aren’t you the one telling me not to let my ‘attractions’ distract me. Heck, didn’t you ruin like sixteen dates for me.”

_ The actual count was three. After the third, no other girl would as Jaime Reyes would say: “give me the time of day”. _

“Gee, thanks a lot.”

_ You not telling the Traci is more distracting than your stares at the Traci when she is not looking. _

Jaime was about to retort to Scarab's commentary, but was interrupted

“JAIME!” He heard Paco yell. “GET OVER HERE AND STOP TALKING TO YOUR BUG!”

Jaime stopped in his tracks. Then heard a loud smack. 

“Ow!” Paco winced.

“Seriously, though. Get over here!” Tye called out to him. Jaime jogged over to join them.

* * *

“Jaime gay?” Sam said, blinking.

“Where on earth did you hear that?” Brenda asked.

“It’s just I see him with Bart a lot.” Traci said

Brenda laughed. “Oh no, Traci. He and Bart are friends. In any case, he worries about him like he does with Milagro, especially when he started babysitting her or when she got a really bad stomach bug and was throwing up nonstop.”

“Oh.” Traci murmured. “Now I feel stupid.”

“You aren’t stupid.” Brenda corrected. “You were making assumptions about a guy you like and want to ask out, but were too scared to do it.”

“I wouldn’t say-” Traci flushed.

“So obvious.” Sam agreed.

“It’s nothing.”

“Then why are you so flustered if it’s nothing.” Brenda pointed.

Traci was about to reply, but caught sight of Jaime without his hoodie.

Brenda leaned in to whisper in Traci’s ear. “Oh. Well not to dis him on his fashion choices, but those hoodies have done nothing for him.”

“Except hide his muscles.” Sam giggled in Traci's other ear.

Traci invested her interest in her trainers.

* * *

In the middle of Frisbee the group split into two teams. Virgil, Tye and Sam on one team, and Paco, Brenda, Jaime and Traci on the other. While standing near Jaime, Traci started up a conversation.

“So how’s Bart?” Traci asked.

“He’s going to be okay. Ed’s watching him and he’s staying still for once.” Jaime answered.

“Well, that’s good.”

Jaime just nodded.

Traci looked over at the two boys, seeing Bart feeding Ed something. “You know I think they make a cute couple.” She smirked.

“Now that I think about it-” His face flashed, then his tone shifted. “Seriously. How would you know?”

Traci laughed. “Scarab knew Bartuardo was a thing?”

“How’d you guess?”

“We were just talking about them and you seemed oblivious that your best friend has a thing for the hot meta-human counselor.”

“Yeah. I don’t generally think guys are hot unless they are literally sweating or on fire.”

Traci raised her eyebrow. “So, you’re admitting you’re dense?”

“I didn’t say-” He started. He made another side glance. “Seriously  _ hermano- _ ”

“Jaime, head’s up!” Virgil called.

Jaime didn’t react fast enough, but lucky for him, the disc made no contact with him. He ended up tripping on something, dodging the ‘near-fatal’ disc.

“You okay, dude?” Tye called.

“Been better.” Jaime answered sitting up. “How’d-”

“That was me.” Traci answered

He blinked. “Well, thanks for not letting me get frisbee-d in the head.”

“You’re welcome.” She reached out a hand. “Here.”

Midway off the ground Jaime heard another voice.

“Jaime!” Tye alerted.

And yet again another misfired frisbee came in his direction. This time it was Jaime’s save. He wrapped his arms around Traci and brought the two of them down on the ground, Jaime’s back hitting the ground.

“You okay?” Jaime asked.

“I should ask that to you.” Traci countered. “You’re the one who took the fall.”

“It's in my job description.” Jaime released his hold and Traci slid off her savior.

“Nice, using a hero line.” Traci deadpanned, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

“I’d take a fall for anyone: my friends, the Team, my family. But I don’t literally need to take a fall for you to know that-I really like you.” Jaime continued while sitting up.

Traci snorted. “What are you-” She paused. ”Wait, what did you say?”

“I really like you.” Jaime admitted, his tanned skin slightly red.

Traci raised an eyebrow. “Like, 'regular like' or 'romantic like'?”

Jaime scoffed. “And you say I’m dense.”

Traci frowned. “Excuse me?”

“I like you-like you.” Jaime emphasized, still flushed. “If I asked you out on a date, would you say yes?”

“When and where?” Traci asked.

“We could see that new movie. _Paladjinn: The Lamp of Mischief?_ ”

Traci made a thoughtful face, then nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Jaime repeated, smiling.

“Finally!” Brenda shouted.

Jaime and Traci blushed and looked at their friends. Bart and Ed had joined Virgil, Tye, Sam, Paco and Brenda watching their moment.

“I know right.” Tye said, sharing a knowing look with Sam.

“Go hit that ass, Jai-ow!” Paco shouted only to get smacked in the arm.

“#Blue13! Called it!” Bart reported.

“Are you kidding me?” Virgil moaned.

“What’s wrong Virgil?” Ed asked.

“I gotta get a girlfriend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- That 'gay' comment is an allusion to those bluepulse ships.   
> \- If you compare Jaime's season 3 and season 2 appearances between the two seasons, he's grown and bulked up a fair amount.  
> \- Frisbee felt like the right 'game' where they can be potential fatalities and appropriate for the weather that's going on.  
> \- the "Job description" quote came from a scene in 2008 Blue Beetle comics. Jaime in the comics frees a group of restrained magic-users, despite Traci warning him that he would end up taking their pain. He succeeds in both freeing the group and passing out. His head was resting on Traci's lap when he wakes up. He delivers a line about how ' it's his job to take great pains to save people' (not actual line).  
> \- I had use a movie title that references the heroes (Phantom thieves) in a video game called Persona 5, but ended up scrapping it to not get hassled for it. I swapped it for a title referring to one of my on going Blue13 works (When 13 meets Blue or Blue meets 13). Check it out if you like.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea for a pairing feel free to leave it in the comments.


End file.
